


Burnt Pancakes

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Dorms, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sooooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: Kihyun is gonna die...he swears, he truly cannot last one more day like this. What did he ever do to god to deserve this kind of torture?!?





	Burnt Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear cousin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+cousin).



> It’s been a while since I’ve written anything so this kinda sucks

Waking up to the smell of pancakes, and the sound of a Kihyun cussing out the old toaster, perfect way to start a Saturday. But, it could get better and Hoseok knew it would so he stayed in bed. Sure enough, about 10 minutes later, the door to their shared bedroom creaked open and the soft pattering of bare feet on the wooden floor could be heard.

Kihyun smiled softly at the quietly snoring mound of blankets on the bed opposite his, “Hoseokie, time for breakfast.” He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around his now smiling hyung

“Kihyunnie, that’s hyung to you.” His voice scratchy and rough from sleeping.

Kihyun laughed, “Since when do you want anyone to call you hyung? You don’t even let Changkyun call you hyung anymore.”

He snickered, “Of course not. I’m luring him into a false sense of security before I kick his ass.”

Blinking a few times, Kihyun giggled, “You’re a dork, come eat you evil mastermind.”

Hoseok whined and dove under the blankets, “It’s cold and you probably burnt them again.”

Kihyun have a scandalized look, which he realized the other couldn’t see so he pulled the blanket off of him and threw it on the floor behind him, choosing to ignore the fact that he was completely naked, “They aren’t burnt! The toast, yes. Which is hardly my fault since you are the one who insisted that we buy the older one to save money. But the pancakes are fine.”

Hoseok screamed and covered himself with a pillow, “Kihyun!! Stop talking about your burnt pancakes and get out!”

He snickered before standing up to leave, “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

The older blushed and groaned, “Don’t say that like it’s a good thing.”

His only answer was the door clicking shut and his dongsang snickering as he went to go salvage the rest of breakfast.

Hoseok slowly crawled out of bed, debating on whether to go take a shower or not, ultimately deciding he could use a quick one. Grabbing a pair of his favorite sweats and a white tee, he padded out of the room, still stark naked, past the kitchen, and into the bathroom, “Gonna take a quick shower.” He closed the door before he could hear the response.

While he was in the shower, Kihyun quickly called their mutual friend Jooheon.

“I’m gonna die Joo...It’s bad enough he sleeps naked three feet from me, but now he’s just walking around letting everything loose. I might jump him!”

Jooheon laughed on the other end of the line, “Go for it. I’d love to see the look on his face when he realizes how hungry for his di-“

Kihyun cut him off, “OKAy, anyway. You are absolutely no help. Have a wonderfully awful day you asshole.” He hung up on him.

A snicker cane from behind him, “Lemme guess, Jooheon?”

Kihyun sighed and turned, “Yeah he was just...just...uh...”

Hoseok quirked an eyebrow, “You okay?”

Kihyun couldn’t tear his eyes from the drops of water that were slowly dripping from the dark strands of hair, down across sculpted arms and a broad chest, down into the crevice of the towel that hung loosely from his best friend’s waist. He had a happy trail for God’s sake. Since when??

He shook his head, “Nevermind, put some pants on so we can eat.

Hoseok did as he was told and they ate the few pancakes that had managed to avoid the crisp black death of the skillet.

As they were clearing the dishes, Hoseok, still shirtless, got a bit too close to Kihyun for him to handle and his hands went to the other’s waist.

Hoseok looked up at him, a bit confused, “Can I help you?”

Kihyun thought about it for a second. They both had two years of school left, they would probably have to stay roommates the rest of the time. If he went through with this and he was just over analyzing things, it could screw it all up. But on the other hand, if it all worked out, it would be amazing.

He cleared his throat and gripped Hoseok’s hips tighter, “Yes actually, you can. You see, I’m madly in love with you. But I don’t know how or when to ever tell you. So I keep it all locked away and I die a bit inside each day. Because each day brings little tests. One day I have to deal with you walking through the house butt naked, and the next you walk into the kitchen half asleep in one of my shirts. It’s not fair and I think you need to take responsibility.” He paused and finally looked up to meet Hoseok’s eyes.

The older had a shit-eating grin on his face and quickly cupped Kihyun’s cheeks and softly kissed him, “I will take every ounce of responsibility for this and will make sure I pay for it each and every day.” He enunciated the last couple words with a gentle kiss each.

Kihyun finally let out the breath he had been holding and let his head rest against Hoseok’s chest, “Thank god...”

Hoseok chuckled and ran his fingers through the nape of Kihyun’s hair, “I love you too by the way.”

Kihyun snorted, “You better.”


End file.
